Existing telecommunications energy monitoring methods are very coarse. For instance, energy management systems and methods have traditionally been utilized at a site level (e.g., a central office site or a wireless site). For example, historically a telecommunication organization simply monitored energy consumption of a single site by way of regularly comparing the site's utility bills from month to month. While this approach helps ensure that the telecommunication site's energy consumption is at least consistent, it does not provide visibility to power consumption by each piece of telecommunication equipment arranged in the telecommunication site. Further, while this approach provides visibility to the telecommunication site's energy consumption infrequently (i.e., month to month) it does not provide visibility to power consumption by each piece of telecommunication equipment arranged in the telecommunication site on demand, in real-time, or without perceivable delay.
As such, telecommunications companies are beginning to monitor power consumption at a power distribution system level. Specifically, telecommunications companies are beginning to monitor power consumption at a primary power distribution level (e.g., a battery distribution feeder bay (BDFB)). For example, a telecommunications company may monitor energy consumption of a primary power distribution system by monitoring a current shunt monitor of the primary power distribution system. While this approach provides visibility to power consumption at the primary power distribution level, it also does not provide visibility to power consumption by each piece of telecommunication equipment arranged in the telecommunication site. The removable telecommunication sensor modules described herein address these problems by providing integrated current monitoring functionality into a separate fuse holder. By integrating current monitoring functionality into the fuse holder this provides a removable telecommunication sensor module having a slim profile that produce a high density of power distribution devices (e.g., number of breaker slots and/or fuse slots per one rack unit (1RU)). Further, by integrating current monitoring functionality into the fuse holder this simplifies the current monitoring architecture, lowers assembly cost, frees up printed circuit board assembly (PCA) space, and reduces maintenance in the event of a failure.